Komentarz na blogu:Pasjonat HTTYD/Dragons:Race to the Edge - moja adaptacja/@comment-31702359-20170920175955/@comment-31702359-20170920202453
kocham was naprawde po raz 3 czy tam 2 rzuca sie na mnie naraz pare osob uwielbiam to, zaczynajmy 1 komentarz konia jak widać koniu nie zrozumiał treści mojego komentarza, i że krytykowałem również pisących w tym poście " ale gówno ci do tego, w jaki sposób staram się siebie kreować" w poprzedniej klotni mowiles ze gowno mi do tego jak dany autor ( nie pamietam juz nicku) pisze opowieść przyznalem ci racje chyba 4 RAZY ( bo ciagle pisales tą samą, oczywistą rzecz ) teraz uzywasz tego samego argumentu wtff "ale nie przypieprzaj się następnym razem do mnie ani do całej reszty, jeśli nie masz do "skrytykowania" opowiadania." jak juz mowilem krytykowalem rowniez osoby piszace wiec nie, nie mozesz mi tego zabronic "TO CO PISZEMY W KOMENTARZACH TO NASZA PRYWATNA SPRAWA" nie krzycz na mnie, prywatne sprawy to mielibyscie na privie, a ze was krytykowalem to tym bardziej nie ma to sensu komentarz nr 2 pasjonat costam normalny komentarz bez butthurtu pozdrawiam cieplutko z rodzinką komentarz nr 3 LunaCyferki Zasadę rozpoczynania zdań z dużej litery znam, nie musisz się o to martwić. komentarz nr 4 kontraatak konia krytykowalem twoj komentarz wiec nie, nie byl to cios ponizej pasa, nie krytykowalem twojej osoby komentarz nr5 ( mój ulubiony ) domisia DWA TYSIĄCE TRZY CoSieTuDzieje czy ty zawsze musisz się do wszystkiego przyczepiać?!? tak, jeśli coś mi nie odpowiada to nie widzę problemu, wolę to niż wzajemna miłość i kochanie byle czego Jeszcze nie widziałam opka z twoim udziałem, w którym chwalisz chociaż jedną rzecz! nwm, nie ma zadnego opka z moim udzialem wiec sila rzeczy nie moglas go widziec Widzisz, ja nie jestem taka jak ty i nie mam zamiaru być wredna! To moja sprawa, w jaki sposób komentuję opowiadanie skrytykowalem twoj komentarz, a ty tego nie rozumiesz najwyrazniej Śmietanka towarzyska jest super. A co? Biedaczyna zazdrości, że my się kumplujemy? XD No cóż takie życie... ..musialem sie przejsc po pokoju, to najgorszy sposob na odpowiedzenie ktory kiedykolwiek widzialem (a to juz cos) Nie potrafisz docenić tego, że ktoś się stara, a sam nie umiesz nic napisać! Także weź ogarnij cztery litery i odwal się od nas. i co z tego ze ktos sie stara? jesli jest to slabe to jest to slabe i koniec moich prac nie widzialas wiec nie masz jak oceniac czy umiem cos pisac komentarz nr 6 yetrissss to nie gownoburza lel komentarz nr7 koniu po wylaniu na mnie fali smoły nagle stoi za rozejmem komentarz nr8 mimo iz wczesniej cie nie widzialem jestes dosyc ogarniety i potrafisz przyjac krytyke pozdrawiam komentarz nr9 M-melson -kun! <3 komentarz nr10 hu hu hi hi z chyba wszystkich osob ktore tu napisaly masz najlepsza wedlug mnie prace wiec watpilem ze zznizysz sie do poziomu argumentow np konia czy DOMISI 2003 eh nie wiedzialem ze poziom tej wiki moze jeszcze bardziej spasc ale po tej "kłótni" jestem o tym przekonany nie chcialo mi sie nawet na was polskich znakow uzywac bo spac mi sie chce swoich slow nie cofam